


possessions of the heart

by punkeraa



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Post TLJ, more than love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkeraa/pseuds/punkeraa
Summary: i will possess you heart





	possessions of the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbelles/gifts).



__

_How I wish you could see the potential,  
The potential of you and me_

The silence resting uncomfortably between Rey and Kylo Ren obliterates sound more effectively than the vacuum of space. Kylo’s chest expands and contracts with steady breaths, the warm glow of the surrounding fire bringing life back into his face. A small crooked smile valiantly lifts the corners of his mouth as he continues gazing, dumbstruck. Across the room, still staring at the pathetically low number of Resistance craft attempting to escape, Rey stands with hunched shoulders. No longer powerful and proud, her head slightly sags forward as a hand suspiciously comes up towards her eyes every few seconds. She can’t believe the word that left her mouth either.

“Tell them to stop firing and I’ll stay with you,” Rey whispers with a raw voice. A brilliant flash of heat momentarily lights up the darkness outside before blinking out. More lives snuffed out into the frigid blackness, more lights in the Force permanently blinking out of existence. 

Kylo remains in place, that irritatingly handsome smile still on his face as his dark emotive eyes continue focusing on her. Rey feels his gaze on her skin, how he lingers a moment longer on her face before looking elsewhere. Another blown transport, more bodies drifting and cracking in space as Kylo continues doing _nothing_. 

“ _Ben!_ ” she shouts, a crack in her voice as her legs rapidly close the distance between them. Rey pays no attention to the dismembered bodies littered throughout the wrecked throne room. 

The dreamy fog lifts from Kylo as he stares down at Rey, so physically close yet emotionally eons apart. His soft lips part, open to give form to thoughts swirling through his mind. Only to face interruption from General Hux as he arrogantly waltz into the chamber. 

Icy blue eyes quickly dart from Snoke’s cut body to Rey’s tanned face before a pained yowl rips free from the general’s throat. Hux lunges for the young woman, his long pale fingers attempting to squeeze her throat closed. The rage coming off the First Order general is noxious, nearly overwhelming Rey’s connection to the Force; she feels sick with his hatred for her. 

But Hux stops, in a way that does not match his murderous intent. His eyes widen with fear for a brief terrible second before they glaze over with death. A sickening crunch of bones, an unnatural angle of his neck, and all that’s left of the great General Hux leaves the galaxy forever. Kylo’s outstretched hand fills the space the redhead once took up, a gleam of pleasure lighting up the new Supreme Leader’s face. 

Closing his eyes, Kylo focuses on his Force connection before pulling to him Hux’s comm device. With his gaze never leaving hers, he orders all First Order personnel to stand down and head back to Mustafar. He silently glides across the room until his broad, muscular frame takes up nearly all of Rey’s vision. That heat, that spark from their connection momentarily flares within her at Kylo’s proximity. She quickly tries to snuff out that flame, that yearning to stay near him. 

Kylo’s gloved hand reaches for Rey once more, familiar loneliness lighting his dark eyes as they focus on her. Without thinking she steps back and away from his grasp, the heaviness of her heart propelling her forward. Rey expects to find a wounded look on his handsome face, but the Supreme Leader stares back with a carefully neutral expression. His hands both remain motionless at his sides, balled into fists. 

He carefully takes a step forward, gaze intently studying Rey. She stares back defiantly as she buries the anguish rising up the back of her throat.

“How I wish you could see the potential of you and me,” Kylo whispers before gracefully turning away from the carnage and destruction. The thudding of his boots remains in her ears long after she can no longer hear them.

Alone at last, a heartbroken wail slips past Rey’s lip, her knees crashing onto the solid floor. She willingly stepped onto this ship with the hope that she would rejoin the Resistance with him at her side. Yet now she would stay, a prison of her own choosing. 

_You might’ve given up hope on yourself_ , Rey thinks as she rises to her full height, _but I haven’t, Ben Solo <_.

* * *

_You gotta spend some time love  
You gotta spend some time with me_

**one week later**

Sweat beads and collects across Rey’s forehead, slowly rolling down fevered skin. Despite standing several kilometers above any lava, the immense heat from the planet as a whole creates an almost unbearable heat. It clings to the wind, weighing down on everything across the surface. The obsidian of the castle walls helps cool the air down, providing an increment of relief. She stares ahead, a dull anger pointed at the black ceiling. Her fingers tightly grip at the frayed and itching sheets.

They arrived on Mustafar a week ago, the planet emanating waves of dark side energy even from space. The first few hours the heaviness of its presence nearly knocked her unconscious. How could a planet radiate such powerful darkness and not have a speck of light? What had been done to the planet? The ache Rey feels for the planet stings less but it no doubt influences her troubled sleeping. Every night, she wakes with a shriek before adjusting to reality, noticing the monsters from her nightmare remained there. A severely wrinkled and evil old man chased Rey into waking a few hours ago.

Yet she remains on her bed, too stubborn and angry to get up and do anything. Kylo confined her to the hallway her room was on; it’s large enough to have twelve rooms to explore, but Rey doesn’t want to touch anything in the castle. She wants to remain small and hidden, eeking out her existence by taking as little as possible from these murderers. 

Noticing the change in light filtering in through the long, thin windows, Rey checks the chrono resting on the vanity a few feet from the bed. The full extent of her rage bubbles up to the surface, simmering and seething at the time. The troopers posted outside her doors will come to get her for dinner soon. 

Normally the prospect of food would cheer Rey up, but knowing she has to sit and attempt to talk to someone she’s angry with, it just doesn’t have the same effect. The broken lightsaber hilt resting atop the vanity sours the scavenger’s mood even further. Nonetheless she still faithfully clips it to her belt when the guards collect her. The light soothes her, smooths the rough and sharp edges of her ire. 

Kylo’s a vision without the infectious presence of his late master lurking in his mind. His skin shines with a healthiness that simply wasn’t there before, the bags under his eyes receding, his cheeks full and with color. He sits straight and tall, his self-confidence evidently building. 

A seat directly across from him waits for Rey, already slightly pulled out; a goblet is partially filled with a fragrant, fruity, cobalt liquid. The troopers remain at the doorway, their shiny black armor reflecting the harsh fluorescent lights of the dining room. With a soft hiss of air, the two Force users are finally alone.

Rey steps forward, lazily scrapping the chair the rest of the way out before collapsing on it. She slightly slinks forward, her legs dipping further under the table as her chin gets closer to the metal edge. A vein pops out on his forehead, his cheeks slightly pinking. The smirk on Rey’s face sends Kylo over the edge. 

“You should sit properly,” he bites out, dark eyes trained on her devious expression. His right hand tightly clenches the stem of his goblet, the leather of his gloves softly creaking. 

Rey’s eyes immediately find and focus on his hand, tracing the length of fingers she desperately wishes she could see. Forcing her focus away, she looks at the food set between them. A loud gurgling breaks the slightly tense atmosphere as Rey’s stomach makes itself known. 

Kylo lets out a rough chuckle, dipping his head to hide the smile on his face. The transformation between rigid Supreme Leader and the softer version of the same man moves Rey; she adjusts herself, sitting straight up in her cushioned chair. Acknowledging the acquiescence, Kylo offers back his smile, view clear and unobstructed. Startled, Rey clumsily reaches for a dish of food nearby, almost spilling the contents all over herself. Heat rises to color her cheeks, hand shakily plopping vegetables and meat and sauce on the gleaming plate before her. 

They eat in comfortable silence, going through most of their meal in quiet. Rey enjoys it, finds something pleasant in its existence. It’s the best mood she’s been in since she launched out of the _Falcon_. 

“How are you finding the castle?” Kylo ventures, tone guardedly conversational.

An eyebrow rises before Rey cooly replies, “It’d be better if I could see more than just a singular hallway.”

The budding sprouts of friendliness on his face wither away. He frowns deeply, leaning forward towards her. The vein from earlier throbs once more in irritation. “We’ve discussed this already. On the first night you attempted to signal the Falcon; I won’t have you leave without saying goodbye.”

The volcanic rage returns with a vengeance, a roar practically ripping out of Rey’s mouth. Instinctively she stands, thighs bumping and cajoling the table while all but knocking down a dish of half eaten food. 

“Why do you even want me around if you’re just keeping me locked up?! Is it because of my Force connection? Can’t you find someone else?” Rey shouts, tears blurring the world away as frustration forces the strength from her legs. Precariously she lowers herself onto the chair once more. 

Smoothly standing to his full height, he again resumes the blank and cruel mask of the Supreme Leader. Walking towards her, Kylo lowers slightly to whisper against the shell of Rey’s ear. A shiver courses down her spine. 

“You chose to stay with me, Rey. And you already know why I don’t want someone else,” Kylo breathes before quietly walking out and leaving Rey to herself in the empty room. The familiar, crippling loneliness slowly creeps forward, beginning to seize her chest. 

Until a voice that suspiciously sounds just like Kylo’s rings in her head, _You’re not alone_.

* * *

_It’s like a book elegantly bound but  
In a language that you can’t read just yet_

**five months later**

The gleaming white marble of the Imperial Palace reflects the gentle sunlight streaming light into the exposed corridor Rey runs through. The wind in her hair is exhilarating, the clean fresh air such a nice change from the soot of Mustafar. The temperate climate of Coruscant better suits the former Jakku woman.

Although cold and unwelcoming on the outside, the Coruscanti palace is a wondrous place to Rey. Two and a half months ago she was given full access to her enormous new residence. Slowly Kylo loosened the reins on her, slowly expanding her world as she explored more and more of the places they were in. Today marked a special occasion—Kylo extended an invitation to her to join him for this week’s planning council. 

Throughout her stay with him, Rey’s noticed how seriously he takes his position and duties. When she first began exploring the corridors of Vader’s castle she only came across Kylo in or around his personal study. He would be leaning over his desk, pouring over ancient holograms and vids, leafing through cultural traditions of various different planets and species, combing through legal text in order to properly understand it and utilize it. Rey knows he truly wants to help the galaxy, she sees it in the way he works himself into exhaustion. She’s glad Kylo’s starting to invite her into the process.

The planning council meets in Kylo’s main office, located on one of the top floors of the palace. A beautifully handcrafted glass stained window takes up most of the space on the wall opposite the Supreme Leader’s doors, casting an ethereal glow in the empty hallway Rey crosses. The large doors part with a nudge from the Force as soon as she steps forward, the sunset behind silhouetting her in that same sublime light to those in the room. 

Kylo abruptly stands, knocking the table slightly forward. Bright, wide eyes intently focus on Rey as she works her way to the open seat to his right, her head held high the entire way. Though delayed, Kylo pulls the chair out and offers it to her, holding eye contact the entire time. Taking his seat once more, his throat clears to grab the attention of the advisors. 

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren begins the meeting. “Let us continue to work towards the improvement of life for our citizens and our empire.”

The High Command of the First Order zip through their datapads, organizing themselves. An older dark skinned woman Rey recalls seeing around Kylo often speaks first. She briefly updates everyone on the reforms implemented last month in the stormtrooper program and how they seem to be doing so far. Rey’s ears perk up, curious as to what reforms were issued and who issued them. 

“The new policies are being well received among those already in the program. Amongst the populace, there is definite interest,” the dark skinned woman says, the badges on her chest gleaming and signifying her rank. This high ranking woman stares directly at Kylo, voice calm and even. 

_She doesn’t fear him_ , Rey realizes with admiration.

Nodding curtly, Kylo takes a breath before replying. “This is most excellent news, Grand Admiral Sloane. Thank you for your continued hard work on this program.”

The rest of the meeting goes by in a fascinating blur; it’s over before Rey even knows it. She finds out that the First Order, having control over most of the galaxy, implements relief programs for planets devastated by combat as well as the heavy depletion at the hands of the Empire. There’s an overall sense of trying to do the right thing, of trying to help end people’s suffering that Rey sees subtly imbued in the crafting of these policies and programs. 

As they file out of the door, Kylo walks behind her. She’s aware of his large frame, warmth wafting off him. When Rey reaches the doorway, fingertips briefly brush against her own. Gasping quietly, she stops as he continues walking. As if nothing happened. But she sees the small tug of his lip upward, the relaxed features of his face.

Rey can’t tell why her heart beats faster at his beautiful, crooked smile. Shaking her head so as to rid herself of the girlish longing, Rey walks back to her rooms. She suddenly can’t wait for dinner.

* * *

_I long for this mirrored perspective  
Where we’ll be lovers, lovers at last_

**eight months later**

The fresh scent of newly bloomed wildflowers clings to every part of the estate, bringing it to life in a way Rey never dreamed of. When they’d come to Naboo a few days ago, she’d fallen completely in love. While Takodana covers itself with the dark green blanket of the mighty trees and deep blues of the multiple lakes dotting the surface, Naboo is something softer. A mother’s lullaby, a loving caress; something about the planet fills and surrounds it with a gentleness Rey’s only longed for.

Even in the dead of night, while the rest of the advisors and high ranking officers sleep away in their assigned rooms, the smell of the flowers wafts through the hallways. The lonesome moonlight reflects off the near-black surface of the lake, it’s edges lapping and melding with the property lines. Her feet carry her in whatever direction they want, letting the flow of the night dictate her next step. It isn’t until she’s standing outside heavy wooden doors, slightly ajar and letting the glow from lamps spill into the darkness, that Rey wonders if this is where she wanted to end up all along.

Extending her arm, her fingertips brush purposefully against the smooth wood, forcefully pushing the door open. 

Kylo sits at his desk, hair messy and clothes rumpled, squinting at a datapad. His scowl is so intense Rey’s surprised the device in his hands doesn’t short circuit. His mouth drops open at her unexpected presence, the spike in his Force signature creating an equal reaction within Rey she desperately attempts to keep hidden.

“Rey,” he greets when she sits in the chair across from him, hugging her knees to her chest. “What are you doing up?”

“I was walking around the estate when I ended up here,” she explains, twirling a stray piece of hair with an index finger. Rey focuses on another datapad strewn across the messy desk, trying to read the letters upside down and backwards.

With a breathy chuckle, Kylo slides the datapad to her. She’s sure the twinkle in his eyes, the way they light up when they see her, that’s purely all in her imagination. _Or maybe I’m just projecting and seeing what I want to see_ , her mind rationalizes. Rey grabs the tech, reads the large heading at the top of the document. The pad nearly thuds onto the desk but Rey’s quick fingers safely catch it. Did she read that correctly?

 _Resource Allocation to Jakku - FULL REPORT_ , read the document on the datapad. 

Concern quickly flashes across Kylo’s features, chasing away the hope and replacing it with worry. His hand, blessedly ungloved, reaches for her own. Tentatively, like her skin would burn him to the soul, Kylo rests her smaller hand into his large one. 

“Ben,” breathes Rey, taken back to that moment in the hut so many months ago. That same connection, the one that’s slowly been rebuilding itself, flaring into existence in this moment. And suddenly he’s all she sees. Not the Supreme Leader, not Kylo Ren. 

Just Ben Solo. Just a man. 

“I think about that time in the throne room,” Ben starts, intently focusing on their intertwined hands. He lifts them, examining the back of Rey’s hand like a scholar discovering a rare gem. “About how you put yourself in such danger for my sake… And how you flinched away when I went to touch you afterwards.”

Cold and unyielding brown eyes flick to Rey, shifting the focus of their intensity from her hand to her face. Ben studies her, drinking in everything he’d noticed in the better part of a year together. Stealing glances during dinner, in the committee meetings, in the hallways—Rey always felt his gaze trailing after her. A thin web of hope, haphazardly blowing in the breeze. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget the look of disappointment and anger all over your face,” says Ben, leaning closer. “But I’ll always remember the heartache, barely making itself known. I swore that day I would prove myself to you as the Supreme Leader, that I wasn’t a monster anymore. I meant what I said when I told you about starting a new order.

“These policies, programs, and reforms we’ve been working on over the last few months are to improve the lives of our citizens, yes...but they are also proof that I’m trying to reconcile what I’ve done with what I can do now,” he finishes, suddenly so close the warmth of his breath tickles Rey’s skin. As if slipping out of a daze, they both pull back from one another. Their fingers intertwined still, a physical representation of their connection in the Force. 

Attempting to lighten the mood, Rey quips, “I’m still not really sure how I fit in all of this.”

Ben squeezes her hand before dropping it, lifting himself off his chair and striding to hers, offering the same hand once more. Connected again, they walk onto the balcony, the glow of the room blending and giving way to the pale moonlight, amplified by the reflection of the mirror like water. Stars twinkle, their light little pinpricks so small they’re hardly noticeable so many light years away. 

The chilly night air sends a shiver down Rey’s spine, her desert heat rapidly escaping her. Noticing, Ben wraps his large cape around her slim frame; the black fabric pools at her feet, but the fabric is undeniably warm and comforting. Rey hides a smile and a blush with the cape, facing the moon. 

Still gazing, Ben explains, “You’re my equal in the light. The Force bonded us together to bring balance. My new order doesn’t stop with public policy; I want to start training schools for Force sensitives. And I want you to be a part of that.”

Whipping her head around, Rey’s brows knit together in shock. “I won’t teach the dark side.”

Instead of the impassioned defense she’d been preparing for, Rey finds Ben’s shoulders shaking with laughter. The giant was _laughing at her_. Scowling, she crosses her arms and waits for him to be finished. 

“No, you misunderstand me Rey,” he says, flashing the biggest grin Rey’s seen on him. Her anger melts away, her attention captivated by that smile. “I want to explore new ways to teach the Force. I want to discover that with you.”

Ben steps closer, dropping her hand again in order to gently cup her face. Rey instinctively leans into the warmth of his palms, nuzzling into the calloused skin. Mischief sparkles in her eyes, makes the gold overpower the jade and topaz, as Rey smirks. 

“Is this you asking me to join you again?” she teases, nibbling on her lip as she smiles. Ben gets closer, his eyes glued to the soft flesh of her lip. 

Desire ripples through Rey as she closes the distance between them, kissing those lips she’s been thinking about for eight long months. The bond flares, expanding and growing as their physical proximity and emotional intensity deepen. Ben’s large hands move their way down her body, squeezing her hips and resting them there; he holds her to him, delicate and precious. Rey’s fingers comb through his waves, remaining there even as they both drift away. 

Pink faced and panting, they lean their foreheads against one another. Rey breathes out a laugh, lightheaded. Months of daydreaming, on both ends, finally becoming reality. Ben places a peck on her cheek, humming with pleasure. His arms wrap tightly around Rey, almost crushing her to his chest. 

“Will you stay by my side as my empress, Rey? Will you help me create a new, better order?” Ben whispers into the shell of her ear, sending another shiver down her spine. 

Loosely gripping the fabric of his shirt, Rey presses against his chest, finding the thumping of his heart. She stays in his arms, listening to the steady, rhythmic beating of Ben’s heart for a few moments.

“I don’t want fancy titles or unlimited power. I just want to be by your side,” Rey confesses into the moonlit night. 

They stand with the pale lunar light and the dark depths of the lakes, with their love and trust.

* * *

_I will possess your heart_

**one year later**

The sun hangs high in the cloudless blue sky, mighty and proud on such an exciting day. Rey reaches for Ben this time, clasping their hands as they walk through the blessedly empty corridor. While it’s public information that Rey and the Supreme Leader are dating, she craves the private moments belonging solely to them alone.

“Are you going to wear your crown all the time?” Rey asks, a teasing glint in her hazel eyes. Ben simply rolls his, shaking his head for the millionth time. 

“No, I won’t wear it all the time but I think you’ll be wearing yours more than I’ll be wearing mine,” he shoots back, a sly grin lifting his lips as he continues walking. Rey stands behind, face bright red with embarrassment. 

Of course she would be receiving a crown as well, Ben was adamant regarding the subject. While not married or bound to each other it would signify Rey as Ben’s equal, in the Force and in politics. The remaining New Republic faction agreed to the First Order’s rule on the condition that Rey be head of state as well; during the months long talks, the New Republic appointed three people representing their interests to the planning committees. The back and forth between negotiations stretched on forever, tempers ran wild at times, and many objects thrown on both sides of the table. Getting everyone to sit down together was difficult, and getting them to all agree on the same thing proved even harder. But Rey wouldn’t change anything, would go back and do everything again and again as long as the result stayed the same. This way at least the galaxy’s repairing itself _together_. 

Today marks the official start of the new order Rey and Ben built along with others. 

Catching up to his long strides, Rey intertwines their hands again. Navigating her way to the Supreme Leader’s personal chambers, she thinks of all the change that has transpired in just a year. How such a bleak, hopeless moment could have ended with overwhelming happiness, Rey remains unsure. 

“You still have to get dressed for your ceremony,” she reminds Ben when they reach his doors. Trepidation shines in the depths of his large, dark eyes; Rey sweetly kisses him before turning away. 

After getting ready and finding her way towards the center of Coruscant, Rey’s stomach whirls with excitement a few hours later. The cool darkness in the chamber of the spacescraper would be utterly terrifying if not for the hundreds of thousands of voices buzzing throughout the air, making it come alive. Rey sits alone within the masses, the coronation a public event open and welcome to all citizens. Shadowed in darkness, Rey looks out into the chamber before her, surveilling the crowd as her heart continues rapidly beating against her ribs. Tightly packed on the uncomfortable benches, Rey’s surprised so many people are present. 

A narrow, singular hallway lights the darkness. It’s path leads to a dais, alone and solitary; Rey stands slightly behind the dais, hidden. The chamber itself is hardly decorated, hanging above the platform only a banner of the First Order and another with a design Rey’s never laid eyes on. An inverted, golden triangle made of interlacing curves; what could it mean?

The excited buzzing of conversations abruptly stops as the doors to the cool hall silently part. Standing alone at the end of the long aisle, Rey looks on ahead at the approaching figure of Ben. But the early afternoon sunlight filtering in obscures his features from her Unable to get a clear view, she inhales deeply as she chases the serenity of meditation. Searching for that part of herself that extends beyond her and into the soul of another, Rey feels Ben reaching right back. 

_You look like an angel from Iego_ , Ben gushes. _I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. Why are you staring at me?_ She hears the laugh in his voice, biting down a growing smile as he grows closer.

 _Unfortunately I can’t get a good look at your face_ , Rey answers, cheeks flushing red. Her fingers tap against the thin, shimmering fabric of her gown in tandem with his heavy boots hitting the marble floor. 

_And what would you want a good look for?_ he asks, tone light and playful. Ben’s steps are confident and purposeful, bringing him closer and closer to his goal. 

Until he’s standing at the steps of the dais, his neck slightly inclined as he stares at Rey. She remains a vision in semi-translucent glimmering white, a phantom just appeared to those focused on the Supreme Leader humbly walking beneath them. Rey smirks, matching and reflecting the one Ben attempts to hide. A small column stands between them, the eight onyx spires of his crown reflecting the soft light. 

“Who stands at the feet of justice and order?” Rey asks, just like practiced. Her voice booms throughout the dark room, echoing down the silent hallway. 

“Kylo Ren,” Ben faithfully replies back. He drops onto a knee, gaze never leaving hers. 

“Do you kneel before here today in order to swear your fealty, devotion, and protection to every citizen? Do you understand that these powers are a gift your citizens entrust to you?” recites Rey, the script flying off her tongue faster than she can think. 

With confidence, with authority, Ben responds, “Yes.”

Smiling, Rey lifts the small, simple crown. Placing it as delicately as she can on top his head, Rey steps away to admire him. Ben’s a vision in all black, the simple design belying the expensive fabric. Brilliant crimson peaks out from his cape, the only splash of color he ever allows himself. 

After a moment of silence, Rey commands, “Rise, Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Galactic Republic.”

Ben evokes power as he stands, tall and mighty against the darkness of the hall. Lifting his head up, he looks out into the crowds, staring at his citizens for the first time as their emperor. 

Applause breaks the silence, shattering it with abandon as more and more people join in. Shouts and whoops fill the large room as fireworks explode in the daytime sky and festive music plays up and down the city. Confetti rains from the ceiling, covering everyone in a multi hued mess. 

With unwavering eyes and love, Rey and Ben close the distance between them as the world celebrates around them.

**Author's Note:**

> [i will possess you heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsCV61zsdtA)


End file.
